Another Cinderella Story: Sailor Moon Style
by SerenityxEndymion
Summary: Based on the movie, but with my own touches. Sorry, bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Before you start, I'd like to day that the movie Another Cinderella Story and Sailor Moon do not belong to me. Nor do the lyrics. They all belong to their rightfull owners. And I also added some of my own details into it.

* * *

Serena sighed bored out of her mind as she sat in her foster mother's dressing room. She looked around at all the overly pink/puffy things and at all the overly done dresses and furniture. She wished she could be hanging out with her best friends at the mall or at the park at least. She leaned back against her chair and let out another sigh.

Serena:"So bored..."

She said before an idea popped into her head. She looked around the room to make sure she was alone before she stood up and walked to the middle of the room. She took in a deep breath and began to dance as she imagined she was making her own music video. As she danced to the beat of the music in her head she began to sing.

_Everybody tells me_

_That it's so hard to make it_

_It's so hard to break in_

_There's no way to fake it_

_Everybody tells me_

_That it's wrong what I'm feeling_

_I shouldn't believe in_

_The dreams that I'm dreaming_

_I hear it every day_

_I hear it all the time_

_I'm never gonna amount to much_

_But they're never gonna change my mind_

_Tell me, tell me_

_Tell me somethin' I don't know_

_Somethin' I don't know_

_Somethin' I don't know_

_How many inches in a mile?_

_What it takes to make you smile?_

_Get you not to treat me like_

_A child, baby..~_

Serena was so lost into the dance and song that she didn't notice her foster mother had returned into the dressing room until:

"Serena!"

Serena stopped and turned to her foster mother who wore a very pink and very poofy bathrobe as she had her overly manicured hands on her hips.

Susan:"How can I be an artist when you can't be bothered to do your job? Which, by the way, is fetching me bubbly water."

Serena let her arms fall down to her sides and walked up to Susan as Susan kept glaring at her.

Susan:"Are you trying to ruin me?"

Serena:"I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Susan:"There are people who would just kill for this job. Important people. Bubble me now or you're grounded."

Serena followed her as they walked to the door of the dressing room as Susan said:

"And stay out of my dressing room. I hate your energy. It's ugly and sad and lonely."

Both walked down a hallway as a woman followed behind Susan and began to apply make up to her face. They walked on to the set where they were shooting a commercial set. Serena walked up to a nearby cooler and began to move ice, sodas and water bottles around before she found a bottle of bubbly water. She was about to headed back when the bottle was yanked out of her own grasp by her foster sister who smiled at her.

Jenny:"Oh, my God. Thank you so much, Serena. That was the last bottle of bubbly."

Serena sighed before she said:

"No, thank you, Jenny. Your mom's gonna kill me."

She turned away as her second foster sister Janet appeared behind Jenny and grabbed a lemonade from the cooler as Serena looked threw the cooler hoping to find another bottle of bubbly water.

Jenny:"Not my problem."

Janet:"So true. Um, they told me to tell you you're holding the whole shoot up. And you work for us, in case you forgot."

Serena:"Oh, how could I ever forget?"

Shee said sarcastically as she looked at them before looking away.

~•~

Susan was busy walking with the director's assistant as the makeup artist applied blush to her face.

Susan:"Oh, it's a tragic story. Her mother was one of my dancers. Truth to tell, probably the weak link. But then she died. And I needed some help around the house, so I took her little brat in. I'm really a saint, you know?"

She said turning to the makeup artist who gave a nod before the director ran up behind them.

Director:"Susan, turtledove. Listen, we're a bit behind schedule. What I need from you is I need you to be a little cuddle... And shake that moneymaker before I'm brown bread."

He stood infront of Susan and clapped his hands smiling as Susan looked at him.

Susan:"I have no idea what you are saying."

~•~

Jenny:"What's with the attitude? We are so good to you."

Serena held back the need to roll her eyes as she continued to look threw the cooler.

Janet:"You may live in the 90210, but you're still just a zero."

She said as she drew an invisable zero in the air and Serena pulled a new bottle of bubble water out of the cooler and turned to them.

Serena:"We live in the 90211, genius."

Susan:"Serena, bubbles! Now!"

Susan yelled from the set before Serena took off on a full run yelling:

"Coming, Susan."

Leaving the twins by themselves. Janet looked up confused before she turned to her sister.

Janet:"Is that true?"

Jenny rolled her eyes as both made their way to the set.

~•~

Serena stood behind the camera crew as they began to tape Susan's commercial. The background music began to play and they did a retakes of Susan's old music video.

_I'm on hold for you_

_I keep pushing number one and two~_

Susan:"That's me, Susan. I'm singing my number-one hit, "On Hold 4 You."

_For an hour or two On hold for you~_

Serena looked away bored as she let out a sigh before her cellphone vibrated in her pocket. She turned away from the set and saw she got a text from one of her best friends, Lita.

Hey Gyrl, hows the shoot?

Serena turned back to the commercial shoot as Susan began to talk into the camera before she turned back to her phone and texted back.

U already knw the answer, boring

She turned back to the set as Susan began to wrapped horrificly.

Susan:"I like clear skin and that's the truth

All you sisters just look uncool

You give your man a heart attack

'Cause you got acne on your back Baby Got Bacne.~"

She said into the camera before a voice in the background said "Live bacne-free."

~•~

Serena skated behind her foster family's limo as she carefully text her friends before they arrived at their large mansion. Susan and her daughters climbed out of the car as they each talked on their cellphones.

Susan:"I'm not gonna do that old lizard's talk show again. He's got a serious case of the grab-hands. Not that I mind that sort of thing from someone under 90."

Jenny:"This semester is so gonna rock."

Janet:"Oh, tell me something I don't know. Because I know that and I know everything."

She said into her phone as Serena turned her phone off and skated up the driveway to her room in the garage. Jenny got off her phone for a second and turned to Serena as Serena walked passed them.

Jenny"There's laundry to do."

Serena:"Okay."

She said as her step family walked into the house and she walked into her room threw the small door next to the garage door. Serena sat her skatebored down in a chair before turning the lights on in her room and walking up to the dirty laundry basket that was left on her bed.

Susan, Janet and Jenny walked threw the foyer of the house as Janet said:

"He's coming back for the rest of the year. I mean, how hot is that?"

Jenny:"Like surface-of-the-sun hot."

She said as they both ran to the livingroom and Susan turned to them as she made her way to the second living area.

Susan"Don't you dare turn on that TV set."

Janet:"Okay."

Jenny:"Yeah!"

They both sat down and Jenny grabbed the remote from the coffee table.

Janet:"Turn it, turn it, turn it."

Jenny turned the tv on and a news show was on with a news woman giving a report.

News woman:"I'm here at Tokyo High School, where there's nothing but buzz, buzz, buzz. Fresh from his fourth world tour... teen heartthrob Darien Shields has decided to bring his triple threat of singing... dancing and breaking hearts back home to the Hills."

Serena sat in her room rearranging the laundry as she was also watching the news and the scene switched to a scene from a recent concert where a male who was not much then three years older then her was singing on stage as millions of screaming fans cheered.

**_That girl, baby_**

**_Oh..._**

**_She knew she's just that girl_**

**_She knew she's just that girl.~_**

Janet giggled like a crazed fan girl as the scene changed to where the press where following Darien after the concert asking the young popstar questions.

News woman:"Darien, can you give me any information... about what you're doing in the future?"

Darien turned to her and smiled into the camera.

Darien:"Just get back to my roots, take my senior year off, go back to school. I'm just trying to keep it real."

The scene changed back to the news woman as she said:

"How does DS plan to keep it real? Darien and his record label are sponsoring a huge dance competition..."

Both Janet and Jenny looked at each othed before they turned back to the tv as the news woman continued.

News woman:"...where one lucky student will win the opportunity... to dance with Darien Shields in his next video. So all you dancers in waiting, it's time to get your freak on."

Serena smiled before a loud beep was heard, she turned to the small white box on the wall behind her as Susan's voice was heard.

Susan:"Serena, I need you pronto, now. You forgot to TiVo my soaps."

Serena whispered "Oh..." Before she stood up and pushed the respond button as she tried to hurry with the laundry.

Serena:"Sorry, Susan, I'll be right there."

Susan:"Can you feel that?"

Serena stopped for a second and blinked.

Serena:"What?"

Susan:"I'm choking you from a distance. Choking you!"

Serena sighed as she shut the box off and exit her room.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Serena walked out of her room before she skateborded down the driveway and down the side walk. She skated up to an orange van park a block away before she opened the door.

Serena:""Hey."

She said climbing into the van where her friends Raye, Amy and Lita sat in the back while her friend Mina sat in the driver seat.

Lita:"Hey. What up?"

Serena closed the door and Mina put the van in drive before they made their way to school. Serena pulled out her light lipgloss from her bag and pulled down the sun visor from the passenger side before the it fell off completely into her lap.

Serena:"Lita, you should really get this thing fixed."

Lita:"Thing? Don't hurt her feelings or she'll break down for good. We have to respect the Great Pumpkin."

Serena giggled as she put the sun visor on the floor of the van.

Serena:"You're so weird, Lita."

Mina:"Hey, Serena, you think my leather goes with my tutu?"

She said pointing to her jacket then to her tutu as Serena put ber lipgloss away and turned her attention to her friend.

Serena:"You look amazing, as always."

Mina:"It's a Mina original. I figured I should dress in style for our last semester together, ever."

Serena:"Aw... Do you girls think you could survive senior year without me?"

Mina:"I'm gonna start my own clothing line and become a billionaire. Amy's going to be an amazing doctor no doubt, Lita's gonna be a killer chief, Raye's going to be a pop queen, you'll be a superstar in dance school... and on weekends, I'll pick you girl's up in my private jet and we'll go shopping in Paris."

Serena:"Wow."

Serena and her friends all giggled as Mina smiled.

Lita:"She's right Serena. Embrace your awesomeness."

Serena turned to the back and looked at her friend.

Serena:"Lita, I have to get into dance school before I embrace my awesomeness."

She said as they arrived at school and parked in the school's parking lot. Serena climbed out and closed the door.

Raye:"Shut up, you're gonna get in. Don't even pretend to think otherwise."

Lita smiled and opened the back door as Serena giggled. A red sports car with the top down stopped in front of them. Jenny and Janet sat in the car with a red head girl named Brooke. Brooke held a large soda from seven eleven in her hands.

Brooke:"Yeah, I'm telling you. Seriously, it's better for your skin. It's called the one-sip diet."

She looked at Serena who looked at her before Brooke smirked and threw her diet drink all over Serena's jeans and shirt. Lita, Amy, Raye and Mina gasped as Serena looked down at her soaking wet clothes.

Brooke:"I am so sorry, Serena. I didn't even see you standing there. It's like you were totally invisible."

She said sarcastically before Lita glared and climbed out of the van holding her fist up at Brooke.

Lita:"Check out my totally invisible finger!"

Brooke, Janet and Jenny laughed as they drove off. The school bell rang and they headed inside as Serena tried to dry her clothes off. They walked into the school and passed a group of jocks. One of them turned their way and said to Mina:

"Halloween was in October, tutu."

Mina turned to him as they walked by and glared.

Mina:"Then why are you dressed like a tool?"

Serena, Raye, Lita and Amy laughed as Raye placed her hand on Mina's shoulder.

Raye:"Actually I think that was code for "Your butt rules." "

Serena:"Which it totally does."

Mina:"Tell me something I don't know."

They all giggled as a group of cheerleader looked behind them and they squealed to the to of their lungs.

"Oh, my God. It's Darien Shields!"

Everyone in the hallway started running to the front of the school screaming, nearly knocking the group of friends down as a black limo appeared at the entrance. The girl's turn around to watch the scene a little.

Lita:"I love drama. It's so dramatic."

Amy:"Let's go before we get trampled."

She said before they all moved to the side as they all giggled.

Lita:"Okay."

The car parked in front of the school before four large body gaurds climbed out in order to hold the crowed back. The back of the limo opened as Darien climbed out along with his best friends Andrew, Chad, Greg and Ken. Darien smiled at the crowed as he yelled over their screams.

Darien:"What's up, everybody?"

A cheerleader got passed a bodygaurd and touched Darien's chest with her pompoms.

Cheerleader:"Oh, my God."

Darien smiled as she was pushed back in line. Darien and his friends made their way to the school enterence.

Andrew:"Make way, people. No touching. God, all right, Darien here."

He said as he and the guys helped the body gaurds keep the crowed from Darien. A football jock appeared in front of them.

Jock:"Hey, Darien, party at my house on Friday, dude."

Darien gave a polite smile before a girl in a pale jacket appeared in front of him, flirting as she batted her eyes.

Girl:"I'm gonna be in your contest, Darien. You wanna practice in private?"

Andrew smiled politly and gently pushed her away.

Chad said:"Maybe. Ha-ha."

A guy with black glasses held his hand out to shake Darien's hand.

Guy:"Oh, my God. I love you so much."

Darien smiled as he held his hand out to shake the guy's hand back.

Darien:"Hey, thanks."

The guy was so nervous that he puked which caused everyone to jump back surprised and grossed out.

Ken:"That's nasty. Darien, step over that."

He said as they walked around the throw-up and walked into the school. They casually walked down the hallway as people followed them and took pictures of Darien.

Andrew:"We don't want you to feel like a prepackaged piece of meat. Your words, not mine."

Ken:"We just want you to chillax.

And remember, We got your bacne."

He said as they walked down a small flight of stairs and Darien playfully pushed him as Andrew dance like an idiot.

Andrew:"I got bacne, you got bacne, we got bacne..."

Darien chuckled as he began to walk backwards.

Darien:"Don't even get started with her."

He wasn't looking where he was going and he accidently bumped into Serena who bumped into her friends.

Serena:"Ow!"

She dropped her school suppiles on the ground and Raye, Amy, Lita and Mina kneeled down as they all began to help her pick her stuff up along with Greg, Chad and Ken's help as Serena turned to Darien.

Serena:"Oh... Sorry. Sorry, I wasn't looking, I just..."

She paused when she found herself staring in Darien's deep blue eyes and he was pulled in as he stared in her own eyes. Both stared at each other for a split second before Brooke came walking up to Darien.

Brooke:"Hey, Darien, long time no kiss."

She pulled Darien away from Serena and kissed him right in front of her. Serena looked away grossed out as she helped her friends and the guy's pick her stuff up.

Amy:"Are you okay?"

Serena gave a nod as Darien pulled away from the unwanted kiss and looked at Brooke.

Darien:"Wow, Brooke, hi."

Brooke cupped his cheeks as she smiled.

Brooke:"You can't call me back?"

Darien blinked.

Darien:"I-I was on tour, in California, you know?"

Brooke:"It was such a long year without you."

Darien looked down feeling uncomfortable as he pulled her hands away from him.

Darien:"Look, um, Brooke..."

Brooke:"First things first. I heard that you were coming to dance class."

Darien turned to the guys as Brooke pulled him away and he whispered to his best friends.

Darien:"Save me."

Andrew chuckled as he looked away, shaking his head before he looked at Serena and her friends. Chad, Greg and Ken stood up after handing Serena her stuff back before Andrew's eyes landed on Mina who looked up at him.

Andrew:"Nice tutu."

Mina:"Thanks. I think."

She said as she stood up along with her friends who all handed Serena her belongings. Chad jumpe in front of Andrew smiling at the girls.

CHad:"I'm Chad, but everyone calls me the King."

Raye:"Well, that's unfortunate."

Chad:"Ah, Feisty, yeah. I like feisty."

Mina gave a confused nod as Andrew and his friends they as he began to back away..

Andrew:"We'll see you around."

Before he said as the guys began to walk away with him. Lita, Amy, Raye and Serena gave Mina goofy grins who looked at them.

Raye:"Why would I wanna go out with a guy named the king?"

Serena:"Because he's cute."

She said as they giggled and began to walk before they were stopped by Jenny and Janet.

Janet:"What's your damage, Serena?"

Lita:"Nothing. What's your damage?"

She tried to attack Janet but Serena held her back as Mina, Raye and Amy glared at the twins.

Jenny:"This is our hallway. Or did you trolls forget that?"

Lita:"Oh, yeah? You want a piece of me?"

Serena:"Come on, Lita, it's not even worth it."

She said before they walked away from the twins. Janet looked up confused before she turned fo her sister.

Janet:"What's a troll?"

Jenny rolled her eyes at her sister before they made their way to class as the school bell rang.


	3. Chapter 3

After school Serena skatebored to a community center where Brooke, Jenny and Janet were at, where they were taking their dance classes. The three girls where stretching before Brooke did a perfect split. Jenny and Janet tried to immitate her but only caused themselves discomfort. Serena snuck into the class threw an opened window in the back which lead to a storage room connected to the room where the dance class was being held in. Serena walked up to a two way mirror as she removed her backpack and Brooke walked up to the same mirror. Serena shot Brooke a glare who kept staring at the mirror before she began to apply lipgloss to her mouth.

Jenny:"Hey, Brooke. It was a tragedy when you and Darien broke up. Seeing him must feel like getting dumped all over again."

Brooke smiled into the mirror her usual smug smirk.

Brooke:"Darien and I will be together again before the Black and White Ball."

She turned away from the mirror as their dance teacher walked into the room and walked to the front of the room.

Teacher:"Good afternoon, class. It's one thing to dance with your feet. It's another thing to dance with your heart. Let's start with some sun salutations. Inhale and exhale... and inhale and exhale."

She said as everyone began to tale in deep breaths as they all stretched their arms up and down. Serena leaned down to touch her toes as she exhaled. There was a knock at the classroom door and Darien walked in, catching Janet's attention and caused her to squeal which caught Serena's attention as she quickly looked up surprised.

Janet:"Oh, my God. It's Darien Shields!"

Some of the girls squealed as Darien walked passed everyone to the front of the classroom

Darien:"Hey, what's up?"

Teacher:"Darien. Darien, as I live and dance, I'm so glad you had the time to stop by."

She said as she hugged Darien who returned the hug before they both turned to everyone in the whole class. Serena watched as Darien smiled at the teacher.

Darien:"How could I say no to you miss P?"

Teacher:"Girls and boys, I know all of you are planning on enrolling in his competition. N I thought you might like to learn some moves... from the man who made them famous: Darien Shields."

She moved to the sidelines as Darien smiled and turned to everyone as he clapped his hands.

Darien:"Okay, how are you guys doing?"

Everyone smiled and said great as Darien removed his jacket.

Darien:"Yeah? You ready to show me what you got?"

Everyone gave a nod before he said:

"Okay, nice. I'm gonna start off the combination."

He tossed his jacket to the side and Janet caught it before Jenny tried to yank it out of her hands. Both sisters began to fight over the jacket before Janet yanked the jacket completely and place it on the floor.

Darien:"I'm gonna show it to you slow and then we speed it up, okay? Follow me. Five, six, seven, eight. Hit, one, two..."

He began to show them some dance moves step by step. Everyone repeated the steps as Serena did the same from behind the mirror. The twins messed up every move Darien showed them before Jenny messed up on her footing and accidently stepped on her sister's foot. Janet glared and purposely stepped Jenny's foot before both began to run around the room chasing each other. Darien ignored them both and smiled as he continued.

Darien:"That's right. Five, six, watch me. One, two. Three, four... Seven and eight. One, two... Five, six, and seven, and eight. One, two."

He said as he showed them all the steps and everyone repeated them perfectly.

Darien:"Let's just do the whole thing up to tempo, you ready?"

He said before turning to the mirror and they all began to do the moves much faster then before. After they did, Darien turned to everyone and gave a nod.

Darien:"Okay, your energy's about a five, I need a 10. Here we go."

He said before they all danced in perfect in sync. Serena did the same as she smiled before she walked up to the mirror as Darien turned to everyone.

Darien:"Okay, okay. You guys got the moves down. That was great. Why don't we do it again? We'll break it down, do it slower. So you can put your own style on it. And make it your own. We'll start in the same spot. Here we go, ready? And five, six. And five, six, seven, eight."

Darien began to dance as he faced the mirror in front of the same spot as Serena stood in. Serena followed his steps and began to add her own moves that went perfectly with Darien's moves making them dance as partners. Both placed their hands against the mirror and slided away. Darien turned around as Brook stood in front of him and began to dance against his body in a flirting type of way as she held his head with her hands. Serena looked away annoyed before she walked to the back of the storage room. Darien rolled his eyes before he moved away from Brooke causing her to fall to the ground and yell out:

"Oh!"

Darien slided across the floor as Serena did the same and both continued to dance. Once both where done, both leaned against the mirror and placed their hands against it. Darien stared at his reflection before moving away and turned back to everyone.

Darien:"Yeah. Okay, one last time. Five, six, seven, eight."

He said as they all began to dance as they all added their different styles. Serena danced by herself as she added her own moves and giggled to herself. Once they had finished, Darien stepped back to the front of the class smiling.

Darien:"Nice. Now, if you guys can dance like that in the competition... we're gonna have some serious fun."

Everyone clapped as they all heard a phone ring and the moved closer to Darien with her hands on her hips.

Teacher:"What did I say about cell phones in class?"

Serena's eyes widen as she remember it was her own phone. She slided across the floor to her phone which she picked up and whispered a hello?

Susan:"Where are you? The most important luncheon of my life

and you forget?"

Serena whispered quietly so she wouldn't be caught.

Serena:"I'm sorry. I'm on my way. I'll be there soon."

Susan:"I don't want whispered excuses. I want crab puffs on a tray."

Serena rolled her eyes before hanging up.

Susan:"Hello?"


	4. Chapter 4

Serena walked into the mansion with three large reusable bags with different types of food sticking out. She closed the door with her foot before she was stopped by Jena and Jenny.

Serena:"I have crab puffs to make."

She said as she tried to walk passed them but they didn't move.

Jenny:"Then you know who's coming over."

Jena:"It's just your crush: Darien Shields."

Seren rolled her eyes as she tried to walk pass them again.

Serena."I don't have a crush on Darien Shields."

The twins wouldn't move as she said that.

Jenny:"Oh, no? Then what's this?"

They dragged Serena to the livingroom where they played an old video tape of Serena back from when she was younger.

Younger Serena:_"Hi, I'm Serena and I'd like to send this video to Darien Shields because he rocks."_

Serena's eyes widen as she watched the video and Jenny said:

"What's this? A freakish stalker... with an embarrassing crush on Darien."

Jena:"Snap."

Serena:"You went through my stuff."

She tried to get up but the twins held her back.

Jena:"No, just watch. It gets better."

Younger Serena:_"I love you so much, Darien. And you're totally kissable. This is for you."_

The young serena kissed a magazine picture before she began to dance the funky chicken which caused the twin to laugh and Serena to cover her face with her hands in embarrassment.

Jenny:"The dork princess."

Jena:"Troll. She's a troll."

She said as Serena stood up and yanked the video tape out of the player.

Jena and Jenny:"Oh, That's not our only copy."

Both gasped as they looked at each other before both began to fight.

Both:"Jinx, give me your Vera Wang/Give me your Jimmy Choo."

Serena rolled her eyes and escaped the livingroom with the bags and the tape.

"No, seriously?"

"I said it first."

"You shut up."

"Oh, stop."

"That's it."

"Ow! Mom!"

~•~

Darien sat at a table with a bored annoyed look as the twins sat on either side of him. His adopted mother was checking her teeth for any lipstick smudge as her husband ate crab puffs that were left out of the table along with breadsticks. Tia shook her head at her husband as she rubbed away invisable smudges from her teeth.

Tia:"Have another crab puff, Rick."

Her husband smiled and ate another.

Darien:"Mom, he's hungry. It's been 40 minutes."

His mother shot him a look.

Darien:"Look, you asked me to come, I'm here. But five more minutes and I'm out."

Andrew sat next to Jena as he munched on a breadstick.

Andrew:"I'm right behind you, Darien."

Darien gave a nod before his mother shot Andrew the same annoyed look before she turned back to Darien.

Tia:"Darien, I know that you and Susan have had your differences... but try not to bring up the time she dissed you on TRL."

Rick:"She didn't mean it."

He said after swallowing before Andrew at him.

Andrew:"How do you call someone overrated and not mean it? That's just disrespect."

Tia glared and shooshed him before turning back to Darien.

Tia:"Darien, doing a duet with Susan means reaching her audience. Like Daddy and I. And if doing a duet means that Mommy... The family can have another house, well..."

Darien:"Okay, Mom, you have a house. Okay? And nobody's bought a Susan CD in years. I mean, she's not cool."

Rick:"I think she's cool."

Darien smiled as he held his hand out to Rick as an example.

Darien:"Thank you. Exactly."

Andrew chuckled as Darien smiled before Susan walked into the room wearing a very flashy aqua blue dress with straps and a tiara on her head. She smiled as she adjusted her dress.

Susan:""Hi. Look at all of these beautiful people."

Darien and Andrew looked at each other disturbed before they looked back at Susan.

Susan:"Well, I'm so sorry to keep you all waiting. But it took 20 minutes to descend the staircase. But it was worth it, don't you think?"

She said smiling to Darien before she turned to his dad who tried to go up and hug her like a friend.

Susan:"Hello, Rick. No, no. Tia. No, no, no."

She said after turning to Tia who tried to hug her before both sat back down. She looked at Andrew and held her hand out to him.

Susan:"Young man whose name I don't know."

Andrew smiled politely and said:

"I'm..."

Susan:"Oh. Shh."

Andrew and Darien gave each other looks as Rick said:

"Wow, that's some dress."

Susan smiled at the dress as she smoothed out the wrinkles.

Susan:"Oh, yeah? I'm wearing this in my next video."

She looked at Darien as she smiled.

Susan:"It's a duet, great stuff. Hello, Grammy. Ha-ha-ha."

She sat down as she said:

"But enough about me, for now."

Darien took a sip of his water before he set the glass down.

Darien:"Yeah. Um... Thank you. Look, Susan... I'm not doing the duet with you, okay?"

Rick:"No, listen to what she has to say."

Tia:"Zip it, Rick."

Rick:"Or not."

Susan:"Drinks, we need drinks. Serena?"

Serena came out of the kitchen wearing a maid grey outfit as Darien said:

"Well, thanks, but I don't drink. Thank you."

Serena saw him and gasped a "Oh, my God." as she tried to hide behind the drinks and Darien looked at her before he blinked confused as she walked behind Susan.

Susan:"Of course you don't, darling boy, but I do. Okay. I drink."

Serena handed Rick and Susan two cocktails with olives before Susan grabbed the third glass that was ment for Tia. Tia looked at Serena as Jenny leaned closer to Darien.

Jenny:"So, Darien... asked anyone to the Black and White Ball yet?"

Serena looked at Tia with an apoligical look as she said:

"Sorry. I'll get you one."

Jena leaned over and stared into her sister's mouth to her braces as Serena served them and Andrew their soda before she ran to the kitchen and brought another cocktail for Tia.

Jena:"You have a crab puff in your teeth, Jenny."

Jenny leaned back as she covered her teeth and Jena smiled at Darien.

Jena:"You should really take me to the ball."

Darien looked at her as he tried to take a sip of his water.

Darien:"Y-Yeah?"

Jena began to pull on the collar of his shirt which caused him to feel uncomfortable as she whispered a little to close for his liking.

Jena:"I speak French. How about you?"

Darien pulled away from them both and said:

"Thanks, yeah. Look, Susan, I'm kind of on a break right now, so..."

Susan took a sip of her cocktail before she said:

"You all must be famished. First course, Serena. Now."

She snapped her fingers and Serena ran to the kitchen before she quickly came back with a tray that had greens, cheese, crab puffs and shrimps. Serena began to serve their food as Tia at Susan.

Tia:"Joey would gladly take a break from his break."

Darien looked at his mother and shook his head but she ignored him.

Darien:"No. No, no. Actually, I am focusing on school. I'm just hanging with friends, you know?"

Andrew:"That's right. The new Darien Shields."

Susan looked at him as Serena tried to serve her next before Susan held her hand out pointing to Andrew, nearly knocking the tray out of Serena's arms.

Susan:"Who are you?"

Andrew smiled as Serena began to serve Tia next.

Andrew:"I'm Darien Shield's manager."

Tia glared and jumped out of her chair, nearly knocking the tray out of Serena's hands.

Tia:"Oh, please ignore him. I'm Darien's manager."

Jena smiled as she looked at Darien who sighed.

Jena:"You have two managers?"

Darien:"Apparently."

He said looking down at his lap as Serena served Jenny before moving to Jena.

Jenny:"You must be a real handful. Wanna make out?"

Darien looked at her before he leaned away a little as Rick said:

"You know, actually, technically, I'm..."

Susan rolled her eyes as she held her cocktail in her hand.

Susan:"Oh, shut up, Rod. Even I know you're completely inconsequential."

Tia smiled and she turned to everyone.

Tia:"You see? It's not just me."

Darien sighed as he leaned over the table.

Darien:"See... This is why I did not wanna come today. You're all nuts."

His mother shot him a glare as she set her cocktail down.

Susan:"You can either do the duet with me and become a superstar... or you can fade away into teenybopper obscurity."

Andrew glared as he stood up and almost knocked the tray out pf Serena's arms as she tried to serve him next.

Andrew:"Okay. I've heard enough, okay? Darien Shields is a man that needs to do things his way. He needs to keep it real. So from here on out, I'm Darien's only manager."

Darien smiled as began to serve him next and Tia glared at Andrew.

Darien:"I think we're done here. Let's go. Thanks for everything."

He tried to stand up but accidently kocked the tray out of Serena's arms which sent everything flying on to everyone as they both fell backwards on to the ground. Jena, Jenny, Susan and Tia screamed as Serena spit out bits of cheese out of her mouth before she looked at Darien.

Serena:"We keep meeting like this."

Darien chuckled as he tried to get off her before removing a piece of shrimp that sat in her hair.

Darien:"You uh... You have shrimp in your hair."

Andrew chuckled before he reached over and helped his best friend off the ground as he said:

"Come on."

Darien helped Serena up next as she wiped the cheese out of her hair.

Andrew:"You all right? That's nuts."

He said as they both exit the mansion followed by Tia, Jenny and Jena as Susan walked up to Serena angry.

Susan:"You will clean this room spotless in 30 minutes."

She removed a piece of shrimp from her dress before throwing it at Rick's head as she said:

"Rick."

Susan turned back to Serena and yelled.

Susan:"And your phone privileges are suspended for an entire month. Cough it up. Come on, look alive."

She said before Serena handed Susan her cell phone before Susan yanked it away.

Susan:"Clean."

She turned away from Serena and started running out the door as she yelled at Darien:

"Darien, honey, wait. I gotta talk to you."

Serena looked down at the ground and sighed to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Serena, Mina, Lita, Amy and Raye all sat in Serena's room as they talked about the ball. Serena say in an armed chair as Mina and Lita sat on her bed while Raye sat in an old beanbag chair and Amy sat in a deskchair.

Serena:"Girls, don't hate me... but I don't wanna go to the ball."

Mina and Lita sat up from the bed as Amy turned her chair to Serena.

Raye:"But You have to go. Mina's been working on our dresses for two weeks."

Serena:"I know. I know. It's just... I don't know. It's on Valentine's Day. We don't even have dates. Plus, everyone's gonna be wearing masks, which is really weird."

She said as she grabbed a slice of pickle from the pickle jar she snatched from the kitchen and began to eat it.

Lita:"But that's good. We can each meet a handsome, mysterious stranger."

Serena raised an eye brow as she pulled another slice of pickle from the jar and ate it.

Serena:"How will we know he's handsome if he's wearing a mask?"

Amy:"By how he dances. Hot guys always dance the best."

Serena and the girls gave Amy stares which caused her to blush before Lita giggled and turned back to Serena.

Lita:"Anyway... "

Serena:"I don't fit in here. So why go and pretend like I do? Guys don't even know I exist."

Mina:"Again, no one will know who anyone is."

Amy:"There's no such thing as not fitting in. If there's a guy you like, he'll meet the real you."

Lita:"Yah, Not some fake you that's been created by the cliques at our lame-ass high school."

Raye:"Oh, Don't get us started about..."

Serena:"Girls."

Lita, Mina, Amy and Raye:"What?"

Serena:"You should really breathe

in between monologues."

Girls:"You're going to the ball."

Serena smiled as she checked her watch before she jumped out of her chair as she said:

"Oh, I forgot to start cleaning."

She ran out of the room as the girls each exchanged glances.

~•~

Susan sat on a massage table as three men massaged her old lady skin.

Susan:"Faster. Give it a rhythm. Make it a samba. Give it a.."

She paused as her daughters ran into the room.

Jenny:"Mother."

Janet:"Mommy?

Susan:"Hello, my little pretties. This is Fabio and Paulo and somebody else."

The three men looked at the twins and smiled as they continued to work.

Susan:"I'm thinking of making one of them my new daddy. I mean, your new daddy."

Janet:"Anyway, uh... we were on our way to get manis and pedis for the ball tonight."

Jenny:"Which we heard Serena talking about, FYI. As in she's planning to go, FYI!"

Susan's eyes widen as she heard this before she lifted her head up and looked at her daughters.

Susan:"Oh. Oh... That won't do."

Janet:"Uh, you could tell her to clean my room."

Jenny:"And my closet. I think something died in there."

Susan:"No, no, no. I have a very special place that needs cleaning."


	6. Chapter 6

Serena sat on the floor in the living room as she was scrubbing the floor with a brush. Susan walked into the room wearing her bathrobe.

Susan:"Serena."

Serena looked up as Susan removed a massage paper from her face.

Susan:"The twins are turning 16 next week."

Serena blinked confused.

Susan:"Didn't they turn 16 last year?"

Susan:"Yes, and they'll keep turning 16 until I tell them to stop. We're having a big party and I need this house to be spotless."

She said as Serena stood up.

Serena:"But the girls and I are going to the ball. Plus, I've cleaned every room in this house."

Susan:"Not... my bedroom."

She grabbed Serena by the arm and pulled her up stairs to her room. She opened the doors and Serena neary passed out at the sight of the massive mess. Clothes were scattered all over the place along with a bunch of moldy old food and the room smelled like a dead animal.

Serena:"Y-Y-You're kidding me, right?"

Susan smiled as she pulled Serena into her room.

"I'm clubbing with Paris tonight. It's my turn to throw the after-party."

She said as Serena walked into the middle of the room.

Susan:"Don't step on my hair."

Serena moved to the side, nearly missing Susan's wig that layed on the floor.

Susan:"When I get home at midnight, this room will be pristine."

Susan said as she smiled and looked around the room before Serena turned to her.

Serena:"Susan, I'd need heavy equipment. For example, a flamethrower."

Susan looked at Serena and glared.

Susan:"Don't you sass me, smarty pants. I'll revoke your school privileges. You could say goodbye to those trendy little friends of yours, The Not-So-Populars?"

Serena sighed to herself before she looked down at the floor as Susan began to walk away before she stepped on some old moldy fish sticks before she turned to Serena.

Susan:"Oh, and clean up these fish sticks. They've been there since Lent."

Serena turned away and sighed to herself before she sat on the bed. She picked up Susan's phone and called Mina. Mina sat in her room reading a magazine and eating a cookie when her phone rang. She picked the phone up.

Mina:"Hello?"

Serena:"Mina, I can't go to the ball. "Susafreak's" making me clean her bedroom."

Mina's eyes widen as she put her cookie down and sat up normally.

Mina:"You're in her lair?"

Serena:"There are species of bugs in here still unknown to science. Which I'm sure Amy would love to experiment on. There's no way I'll finish in time."

Mina looked down sadly before she before she smiled as she thought of something.

Mina:"Wait, what if...?"

The call was interupted as Susan said on a different phone:

"Who are you talking to? When I said no phone privileges, that included the landline."

Serena sighed as Mina bit her lip worried for her friend.

Serena:"I'm sorry. I have to go. Let the other's know."

She hung up and Mina looked down at her lap before she called the others. Serena began to clean the room as fast as she could. She kept running into disgusting bits of moldy food which always nearly made her puke. She threw a bunch of laundry into a trash can and added bleach to it before she found a moldy piece of pizza.

Serena:"Ugh."

She sat down on the bed tiredly as she decided to take a small break before she heard a noise comming from a large pile of clothes. She picked up a mop and slowly walked over to the clothes. She poked the pile with the mop which the clothes made a hizzing sound. Serena remove the pile of clothes and saw a small black cat standing in the middle of the pile which meowed cutely to her.

Serena:"Luna, we've been looking for you since Christmas. You're free, girl. Go. Go, go."

The small cat ran out of the room to the front of the house. Serena watched before she heard the doorbell ran, she walked down to the door and opened it, letting the cat out the door.

Serena:"Go, Luna, go. You're free."

She smiled as the small cat ran out before she found Mina, Lita, Raye and Amy standing on the other side of the door.

Serena:"Oh, hey. Oh my Gosh, look, I just found Luna."

She paused when she saw them each holding a dress bag with Mina holding two.

Serena:"And please tell me those aren't our dresses."

Mina:"I can't. Because they are."

Amy:"We're going to the ball."

Serena:"Mina, Girls, what part of "Susafreak's making me clean her bedroom" did you not understand?"

Mina smiled as she looked at Serena with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

Mina:"What would you say if I told you I could clean up the mess for you... and Susan would never know?"

Serena blinked and said slowly:

"I'd say you're my hero, but there's no way, and you have to go to the ball. Plus, you can't clean this mess up alone."

Mina:"Well, who said I was alone?"

They all moved to the side a large cleaning crew of six people stood in front of a white van. They all had cleaning supplies in their hands.

Serena:"You did this for me?"

She said as the cleaning crew walked up to the front door.

Mina:"Serena, meet my Mom's friend's boyfriend's cousins. Cousins, this is Serena."

A male walked up to Serena and shook her hand as he smiled.

Man:"Hello. Your going to the dance?"

Serena smiled and gave a nod as she shook his hand back.

Man:"Very nice. House clean by midnight? No problem. Like van say, "No mess too messy."

Serena smiled and said:

"Okay."

She showed them to Susan's room which nearly gave them all a heart attack. Amy, Raye and Lita looked around the room horrified.

Man:"This mess is too messy.

Mina:"But, you promised."

Serena:"Is there a problem?"

Mina turned to her and smiled.

Mina:"I'm on it. Get started and hide the van."

The girls grabbed Serena and dragged her out the door to the dance.


	7. Chapter 7

At the dance, Jena and Jenny wore really weird white dresses with metal lace masks. They stood by a refreshment table as they where trying to find Darien.

Jena:"Isn't that him? No, that's not him. Oh, that's him. No, it's not."

Jenny grabbed some punch before she looked at her sister.

Jenny:"Darien can dance. When we see a guy who can move, we'll have our man."

Jena gave a nod before Brook walked up to them wearing a black dress and a simple black mask.

Jena:"Let me know when you find him."

The twins turned to her and smiled at her.

Jenny:"Hey, we were just looking for you."

Brooke:"Yeah, I'm sure you were."

She said looking at Jena. Both looked away before they smiled at her again.

Jena:"Nice mask."

Jenny:"Nice dress."

Brooke looked at her and smirked.

Brooke:"Nice face."

Andrew, Chad, Greg and Ken where on the dance floor trying to catch girl's attentions as they all wore suits but in silver, dark green, midnight blue and a deep red that almost looked black.

Chad:"Hey, ladies, hey."

He said as three girls walked passed them but they got ignored.

Chad:"Boo, where you going? All the fun you need is right here."

Andrew, Greg and Ken chuckled as Andrew padded Chad's back before they walked over to Darien who wore a black tux with a black and red cape, white gloves and a top hat.

Chad:"Man. Hey, man."

Andrew placed his hand on Darien's shoulder and he turned away from the girl he was talking to. Darien smiled at his friends before taking a sip of his punch.

Greg:"Why did you tell us this was a costume party?"

Ken:"It is a Black and White Ball."

Darien chuckled as he touched Chad's shoulder.

Darien:"You guys look good. Very is sharp."

Andrew chuckled as Darien placed his hands down.

Andrew:"We do clean up good, huh?"

He said as they all looked down at the outfits. Darien shook his head and held his cape up as he said:

"Besides I was told me the same thing."

The guys all chuckled before Andrew looked up and stared surprised as he pointed to a flight of stairs a few feet away.

Andrew:"I guess we're not the only ones who didn't get the memo."

They all turned to the stairs as Serena and her friends all walked down. They stopped in their tracks when everyone in the room stopped and stared at them. Serena looked around as she tried to hide behind her friends.

Mina wore a long orange strapless dress with faux diamonds around the top. She also wore an orange mask with gold around it and matching simple orange strappy heels. Her hair was left down with and slightly curled at the tips that had orange wash-out dye. She had on light orange eye shadow, deep orange eyeliner and light light stick.

Raye wore a deep red short dress that had a black sash around the waist and reached a few inches above her knees. There was a red rose on the right hip, and she wore red heels. She had her hair down that had red wash-out dye like Mina's hair. Raye wore a black/red mask that had a faux red jewel on the forehead. She had on light red eye shadow on her eyes, deep crimson red eyeliner and red lipstick.

Lita smiled as she wore a single green strap dress that had a long back but a short front. She had on green heels and light green wash-out hair highlights in her hair that was in its usual curly but left down. She wore a white fading green mask with gold around it like Mina's and also had green faux diamonds. She wore light lipstick, light green eye shadow and forest green eyeliner .

Amy stood next to Lita as she looked at her friends shyly. She had on light deep blue eye shadow with matching deep blue eyeliner and pale pink lipstick. She wore a short deep blue dress that reached a few inches above her kneese like Raye's and she had on white heels and a deep blue and mask. She had deep blue wash-out highlights in her hair just like her friends.

Serena stood between them wearing a white long back dress with a short front that reached her thights that had gold beads embroidered on the top. Her hair was left down and silver blonde wash-out hair dye. She had light pink eyeshadow with black eyeliner that brought out her eyes and wore white simple strappy heels like Mina. She wore a simple a white mask with small designs on it like her friends. She was the only one who wore a piece of jewlery around her neck which was a golden crescent moon pendant with a small crystal dangling from the top point of the moon.** (A/N:If you want to see the dresses and masks, the links are located on my profile.)**

Chad:"Who is that?"

Darien stared at Serena as he smiled to himself.

Darien:"No idea. But I'm gonna find out."

Serena looked around feeling shy as she turned to her friends and whispered.

Serena:"Everyone's looking at us."

Brooke and the twins were also staring but Brooke was glaring right at Serena.

Jenny:"Who are the Lohans who decided to make their own rules?"

Raye"You need a drink."

Mina:"Punch bowl, straight ahead."

She said as they all walked down the stairs and walked up to the punch bowl that Darien and his friends stood in front of. Jena smiled as she stared at the five friends.

Jena:"I don't know, but they look good."

She said smiling as she turned to Brooke and Jenny who glared at her before her smile faded as she turned away.

Jena:"I-I mean, not good like us. Good like bad."

Brooke looked away and looked back at Serena and her friends.

Andrew smiled as he motioned Darien and the others to turn their back to Serena and her friends as they approuched the punch bowl.

Andrew:"Here they come."

Chad:"All right, be cool. Be cool."

Lita, Mina, Amy and Raye each quickly grabbed a glass of punch as Serena poured herself some. Darien took in a deep breath and turned to her.

Darien:"Uh... Hi."

Serena turned to him as her friends all turned to her to find Darien talking to her.

Darien:"You really know how to make an entrance."

He said pointing to the stairs before he looked down at her dress.

"Those, uh, dresses are amazing."

Serena smiled shyly and said:

"Thank you. T-That's a nice robe."

Darien blinked confused before he looked down at his outfit and Serena blushed as she stuttered.

"I-I mean, cape. It's a nice cape..."

Serena turned to her friends and whispered to them for advice.

Serena:"What should I do?"

Lita whispered to her friend as she smiled.

Lita:"Say something."

Mina whispered after.

Mina:"Anything. He's cute."

Serena turned back to Darien and said:

"U-Um... Hey, do you want some punch?"

Darien blinked again as he holds his glass of punch up. Serena blushed, feeling she she was making a fool of herself.

Serena:"Or you have some... Cool, okay."

She turned away and looked at the floor as Raye, Mina, Lita and Amy walked up to Chad, Greg, Ken and Andrew. They eyed them before Raye broke the silence.

Raye:"Weird."

Lita:"Are you all suppose to be princes?"

Chad:"Yeah. Smart girls. Dope, right? With love in the air, somebody gonna fall hard tonight."

Mina:"Is that so?"

Ken:"Yeah."

Chad:"Usually, We're a lot cooler than this. We're actually, like, Darien Shield's best friends, see?"

Amy:"Is that supposed to impress us?"

Andrew rubbed the back of his head and chuckled.

Andrew:"Yeah, a little."

As they talked, Serena and Darien began to have a normal conversation but the music was too loud that they had to yell to talk.

Darien:"What was that?"

Serena:"I don't usually come to these things."

Darien:"Yeah, me too."

Serena:"What? Wait. Do you, um, wanna...?"

Darien:"Wait. You don't like to dance?"

Serena:"Sorry, what?"

Darien:"Do you wanna...? Hey. Can I ask you to dance?"

Serena blinked before she smiled and said:

"Yes, I'd love to."

She and Darien walked away from the resfreshemnt table as Darien's friends began to dance and show their different style moves for Mina, Lita, Amy and Raye. The four girls giggled as they watched.

Mina:"Now, don't take this the wrong way... but we have never seen anything like you guys in our lives."

She smiled after Andrew and his friends stopped who all looked at each other before looking back at girls.

Andrew:"That's a good thing, right?"

Raye:"Yes. Dance with us, Princes."

She grabbed Chad's arm as Lita did the same with Ken. Amy grabbed Greg's hand while Mina did the same for Andrew and they all ran to the dance floor. Serena walked up to the DJ and handed him her Ipod.

Serena:"Do me a favor. Can you play this for me. Track five."

As she walked back, Darien handed his cap to Andrew.

Darien:"Here, hold this for me."

Andrew gave a nod as Serena walked up to Darien and they walked to the center of the dance floor hand in hand, which caused the girls to smile.

Lita:"Hey."

Mina:"Shake it, baby!"

Darien smiled as he turned to face Serena as the DJ began to play tango music. Some people began to move to the side to watch the dancing.

Darien:"Nice."

He held Serena's hand as she did the same. He placed his hand on her hip as she placed her own on his shoulder. They began to dance simple movements before the music picked up a little and Serena slided her shoe in a circular motion across the dance floor. Darien noticed and chuckled before he looked at Serena.

Darien:"What was that?"

Serena smiled as they both stared into each other's eyes as she said:

"I guess the music just speaks to me."

Darien chuckled before he added his own move into the dance and held Serena close.

Darien:"Well, I guess we don't have a language barrier."

Serena smiled as both began to dance the tango with more professional moves. Neither noticed that they were the only ones left dancing as everyone stopped to watch them dance. Brooke watched before she realized that Darien was dancing. She glared at Serena before she marched over to Jenny and Jena who where talking to a guy, not paying attention at all.

Jena:"Isn't that funny? I just love monkeys too. Anyway, she'd..."

Brooke shoved the guy away who walked away as she turned to the twins

Brooke:"Look at him move."

She moved to the side and allowed them to see Darien and Serena dancing.

Brooke:"That has to be Darien. But who's the tramp?"

Jena and Jenny looked at each other before they continued to watch Serena and Darien dance. Everyone started to clap as Serena wrapped her left leg around Darien's waist and lift her right leg up straight before Darien twirled her around. Both kept dancing, not noticing Jenny and Jena making their way to a refreshment table. Everyone watched as Serena removed Darien's hat from his head and placed it on her own as she was twirled around before Darien took his own hat back. Both circled each other as Darien removed his hat and bowed to Serena who did a spin.

Mina, Lita, Amy and Raye giggled as they, Andrew, Greg, Chad, and Ken smiled and watched their friends. Darien held Serena close before he spun her around as Brooke glared at Jenny and Jena who grabbed two large bowls filled with small round candies. Serena began to spin away from Darien as both twins spilled the candies on to the ground. Serena didn't notice the candie until she slipped and fell to the ground causing everyone in the room to laugh aside from her friends and Darien's friends.

Darien:"Oh, hey, are you okay?"

He said worried as he helped her up. Darien looked around as everyone laughed turned to Serena.

Darien:"You were amazing."

Serena looked down as she adjusted her mask.

Serena:"No, I wasn't. I fell."

She looked up at him as he remove his mask, revealing his face. Serena's eyes widen as she stared at him

Serena:"Darien?"

Darien smiled at her before a loud bell chimb sounded. Serena turned to a clock that was behind the DJ and saw it was almost midnight.

Serena:"I have to go."

She said as she ran from Darien up to the DJ as her friends did the same.

Serena:"I have to go. Can I have it back?"

The DJ was having a hard time hurrying as she said:

"Today?"

Serena grabbed her Ipod back and ran passed her friends who ran after her. Darien ran up to Serena and gently grabbed her arm.

Darien:"Wait, wait..."

Serena:"I'm late."

She said pulling her arm away hard which caused her to accidently yank the chain of her necklace on her neck, causing it to break and fall to the ground.

Darien:"Where are you...?"

He said confused as Serena and her friends ran away from him as his friends all ran to his side. Darien looked down and noticed her necklace left abandon on the floor. He reached down and picked it up before he looked and watched Serena and her friends run.


	8. Chapter 8

Mina was driving at full speed as they were making their way back to the mansion. Serena was gasping for air as the Mina, Raye, Amy and Lita were all still flabbergasted.

Raye:"Oh, my God. That was..."

Lita:"Holy cow..."

Serena:"I feel like I have to throw up. Mina, if I don't get home by midnight, I am dead."

Mina was smiling as she still had her eyes on the road as she said:

"You were dancing with Darien Shields."

Serena:"I fell on my butt with Darien Shields. God, I knew I shouldn't have come."

She said hiding her face into her hands.

Lita:"He was into you."

Serena turned to her from the passenger seat.

Serena:"Because he didn't know who I was."

She looked away before she turned back to her friends smiling.

Serena:"You really think he was into me?"

The girls all giggled before a loud popping noise was heard. Mina kept stepping on the gas as the car slowled down before it came to a complete stop as smoke came out of the back of the car. Serena stared at the car with a mix of surprise and fright as Lita said:

"I'm so sorry."

Serena:"No, no, no, this can't be happening."

She climbed out of the van and took off running in the direction of the mansion. Serena ran for six blocks and was runnning up the drive way when headlights illuminated her face. She gasped as she saw it was Susan's limo. Serena quickly took cover behind a couple of bushes as the limo was parked. Serena peaked from her hiding place as Susan climbed out of the car talking on her phone.

Susan:"I am not doing that old diva's talk show again. She's got a serious... What?"

Susan turned back to the limo to see her scarf was stuck in the car door.

Susan:"Oh, God."

Serena giggled before she took off running into the house as Susan was distracted and continued to talk on her phone as she opened the car door and yanked her scarf out.

Susan:"She's got a serious case of the grab-hands."

Serena ran inside just as the cleaning crew came walking down the stairs. She closed the door and motioned them back upstairs.

Serena:"No, no, no, she's right behind me. Go, go, go."

They made it to the second floor as Susan walked in yelling into her cell.

Susan:"No, no, no! That's my answer to all those talk shows. No!"

Serena pushed the cleaning crew into Susan's now clean perfectly intact bedroom. She looked around before she motioned them to the back of the room.

Serena:"Go that way, that way, that way. Go."

Serena sighed before she noticed she was still wearing her dress. She looked around and quickly grabbed an aqua blue robe from a rack nearby and put it on just as Susan walked into the room. Serena covered up any evidence of her dress as she sat down on the bed. Susan looked around before giving an approving nod.

Susan:"Hmm. Well, it seems you managed to follow orders. For once."

She said looking at Serena before she noticed her wearing her robe. She walked up to Serena.

Susan:"Why are you wearing my robe?"

Serena:"I was admiring its silky quality."

Susan sat down next to her and sighed. Sausan stared at her lap before she looked at Serena.

Susan"You like my after-party? It's a total rager, isn't it? Ha-ha."

She laughed a little before she looked at Serena sadly.

Susan:"Oh, it's not a rager at all. No one's coming. I'm a Little Miss Not-So-Popular too. God, I'm so tired."

She leaned down and fell asleep right on Serena's lap. Serena looked around akwardly as she gently petting Susan's head before the cleaning crew snuck out. Serena waved bye to them as she whispered "Thank you" She smiled before Susan fell to the flooe in her asleep. Serena covered her mouth as she looked around.

~•~

The next morning Darien, Chad, Ken, Andrew and Greg were walking to the administrative office. Darien held Serena's moon necklace in his hands as Chad said:

"All right, now, look. If you pull this off, you will be the prince of all princes, okay? Now, just let me talk to the teacher."

They stopped at the door as an office worker stood in front of them with a disapproving look.

Worker:"Why aren't you two in class?"

Chad and the guys all pointed Darien who shot them all a "thanks a lot" look. He sighed and turned to the woman.

Darien:"I have a huge favor to ask, Miss B. I need to find somebody

who was at the dance last night."

Miss.B:"And if you don't, you'll die?"

Darien looked down before he looked back at her and gave a nod.

Darien:"I think I might."

The teacher sighed and smiled a little at them.

~•~

Serena sat in class with Lita and Amy as Jena and Jenny walked in talking.

Jena:"No way."

Jenny:"Yeah. Whoever she was, she was a freak show."

She said as they both sat down at their desks. Serena sighed as she layed her head down and Amy and Lita looked at her sadly.

Jena:"Totally. Who runs away from Darien Shields? Not me."

Jenny"She'll never show her face now."

Brooke sat down behind Serena smirking as Serena lifted her head up.

Brooke:"We missed you at the ball, Mary. I guess a maid's job is just never done."

She giggled as the school bell ran and Lita shot her a "watch it, or I'll kill you" look. The school announcement box was turned on and Miss.B spoke into the mic.

Miss.B:"This is an administrative announcement from the administrative office."

She moved away before Chad jumped into the chair nearly knocking her out of it. Darien facepalmed as Ken, Greg and Andrew gave her sorry looks.

Chad:"What's up? You're on the mike with the king master."

Everyone in Serena's class laughed as Lita, Amy and Serena exchanged giggles.

Teacher:"Okay, very funny. Keep the voices down."

Chad:"Check it out. Listen up. Once upon a time There was this chill hottie

She left Darien Shields Now, that was real naughty

Now here's DS just to tell you more

Now, put down your pencils

And give DS the floor.."

Darien:"All right, King, King, that's good."

Chad:"'Cause I was on the mike... All right, I got another verse."

Darien:"King, thank you."

Both began to fight for the mic before Andrew and Ken pulled Chad away and Darien sat in the chair.

Darien:"That was the King, ladies and gentlemen. Anyway... last night, I, uh... I danced with somebody at the ball. And you dropped your necklace when you left. I'd love to return it. The problem is, I don't know who you are. And this is important... because you made it one of the best nights of my life."

As Darien spoke, Serena looked down at her desk as Amy and Lita echanged happy glances and quietly squealed to themselves. Brooke looked at the announcement box with a smug face as Jenny smiled with a dreamy look on her face.

Jenny:"I... love him."

Jena looked at her.

Jena:"You have bacon in your braces."

The teacher grunted to himself as he turned to the twins and pointed to them.

Teacher:"Keep the voices down."

Jenny shot him a look which he reached to before ignoring it. Darien took in a deep breath and continued.

Darien:"Okay, so here's the deal. Uh... If you were the girl that I danced with last night... tell me what is engraved on the back of the charm on the necklace. Thanks, mystery girl. I'll be waiting."

The teacher blew into his hand as be mimiced in an mocking tone.

Teacher:"Thanks, mystery girl. I'll be waiting."

Darien sighed as he leaned back into the chair as Andrew and Greg gave him a pat on the back as Chad said:

"That was good. That was good."

Darien:"Was that all right?"

His friends gave a nod.

Ken:"This is gonna be easy."


	9. Chapter 9

A cheerleader sat in front of Darien as she cried into her pompoms and her friends rubbed her back to try to calm her down. Greg and Andrew helped her up gently as Ken said:

"I know. I know, sweetie. It's okay, but you gotta go, okay? All right."

The cheerleaders all walked away with their crying friend as Ken and Greg walked to the back of the large line.

Ken:"Just... All right, yeah. Whoo. Everybody, please, single-file line, all right?"

He said as they tried to keep the girls from pushing before Greg spotted two guys in line.

Greg:"You guys are so not his mystery girl."

The guys walked out of the line as Andrew, Ken, Chad and Greg walked back to the table where Darien sat as Ken said:

"All right, everybody's gonna get a chance to meet Darien."

Chad spotted a cute blonde and pointed to her as he held his hand to his head as he said:

"You call me. Ha-ha."

Andrew made it to the front of the line and a goth girl was next.

Andrew:"All right, all right. Cynthia? It's your turn. You ready?"

Cynthia:"Yes."

Andrew:"All right, good. Look excited."

He said as the girl ran up to the table. Darien smiled politely as he said:

"Hey."

Cynthian:"For my favorite little princess from daddy. Now give me my necklace."

Darien looked down before he looked up and said:

"I'm sorry, that's not it."

Andrew and Chad began to walk her away as Andrew said:

"All right, I'm sorry. It's okay."

After she walked away, all four of the walked back to Darien who sighed. Chad smiled as he leaned closer to Darien.

Chad:"Hey. Mind if I pick up the slack you don't want?"

Darien shot him an annoyed look and said:

"Knock yourself out."

Chad smiled as he moved away from the table a little.

Chad:"I will."

Darien looked away and looked at the large line of girls before he turned to his friends.

Darien:"God, they're all the same. But that girl from last night. She was special."

Darien looked down as a smile appeared on his face and the guys all smiled at themselves.

Chad:"Yeah, man, we saw it, man. I mean, we haven't seen you dance like that since the 2006 VMAs, remember that night?"

Darien chuckled and said:

"It's pretty funky."

Andrew:"So look, we're gonna find her, all right? She's here somewhere."

Ken:"Yah and we think she helped you get your mojo back. Yeah, you're with me."

He said as Darien smiled more as be and Ken bumped fists.

Darien:"Let's do it."

The guys all turned back to the line of girls as Greg yelled out:

"Who's next?"

Chad:"Come on, ladies, be ready."

Unknown to them, Serena and her friends were standing at a flight of stairs that lead to the second floor of the school. Serena watched with wide eyes at the line.

Serena:"Oh, my gosh. He wasn't kidding."

Lita gently touched Serena's shoulder as Amy turned to her.

Amy:"You better go down there and tell him it was you before someone starts a riot."

Serena sighed and turned to her.

Serena:"Forget it, Amy."

Mina:"He said last night was one of the best nights of his life."

Serena:"Yeah. Until he finds out it was me."

She turned away and headed up stairs with Mina, Amy, Lita and Raye following her. Unknown to them that Jenny and Jena had over heard them from under the stairs. Jenny looked at the line as her sister was preoccupied as she texted away on her phone. Jenny turned to her and grunted:

"Are you listening?"

Jena looked at her confused and said:

"No. What?"

Jenny grunted and walked away as she said:

"Come on."

Jena put her phone away and followed her sister.

~•~

Serena walked into the mansion with two large grocery bags in her arms. She closed the door with her foot before she walked further into the house when:

"Stop right there."

She turned around as Jenny came walking down the steps and Jena walked up behind her.

Jenny:"Oh, look at you, acting all innocent."

Serena:"What are you talking about?"

Jena:"We know, Serena."

Serena blinked as she said:

"What?"

Jena:"It was you at the ball. With Darien."

Serena:"You guys are crazy."

Jena:"No, you're crazy... if you think we'll let you end up with Darien, Miss Stalker Face. And if you tell him it was you... this video will be everywhere."

Jenny:"Hello, YouTube."

Serena raised an eyebrow as she said:

"You barely know how to work the toaster, let alone YouTube."

Jena:"Well, try us."

Jenny:"Now, go make the lamb chops. Mother's very hungry."

Serena rolled her eyes before she exit the room and headed to the kitchen. Once she left, Jenny began to walk to the door before Jena said:

"Where are you going?"

Jenny stopped and said:

"None of your beeswax. I mean, nowhere. For a walk. In the woods."

She exit the house as Jena smiled and said:

"Okay."

She walked over to a lip shaped chair and tried to sit down when she slipped and fell to the floor.

Jena:"Ow! Oh..."

~•~

Jenny walked into Serena's room and pulled out a pen from her pocket.

Jenny:"If I were something memorable, where would I hide myself?"

She began to ransack threw everything in the room before she looked under Serena's pillow and found Serena's diary.

Jenny:"In plain sight. Brilliant."

She opened the book and written on the very first page was a hand writen quote. She began to copy the words on to her hand.

Jenny:"Dance... To the stars."

She closed the door and placed it back under the pillow as she jumped over the bed to the door. She was about to run out when the door slammed opened and Jenny was hit with it as Jena looked around. She saw the diary sticking out from under the pillow and she picked it up, only to have it fall out of her hands.


	10. Chapter 10

Darien sat at the same table the next day as the girl Cynthia stood in front of him.

"Do you think maybe you could give me a clue as to what is on the necklace? Is it happy? Sad?"

Darien sighed as Chad and Andrew stood up as Ken said:

"Okay, people, people. Please, disperse, okay? He's gonna take a break... and you guys can just come line up after class or something, all right?"

Everyone walked away as Darien ran his hand threw his hair.

Darien:"I'm never gonna find her."

Chad:"Hey, hey, hey, mister. We don't wanna hear that crazy talk. You leave that in crazy town, okay? Remember, you're Darien Shields, and Darien Shields always gets his girl."

Ken:"He's right. You know He's right."

Darien gave a nod as they smiled.

Chad:"All right, what's your name? Say it, huh?"

Darien chuckled and said:

"I'm..."

Jenny popped out of nowhere

Jenny:"Darien Shields."

Darien, Andrew, Ken, Chad and Greg looked at her as she said:

"Your prayers have been answered."

They blinked as Chad stood up and walked over to her.

Chad:"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Look, Jenny, okay? Darien is on break, okay? And he's exhausted..."

He paused when Jenny placed her finger in his mouth.

Jenny"Oh, I'm not here to talk to Darien. I'm in the mood for some funk."

Darien blinked and raised and eye brow as Chad removed her hand from his mouth.

Chad:"Really?"

Jenny pushed him out of the way.

Jenny:"No. Now, get out of my way."

She walked over to Darien who looked slightly scared and confused.

Jenny:"I'm the one."

Darien blinked and stared before he let out a snicker.

Darien:"You're kidding me, right?"

Jenny:"I can totally prove it. I know what's engraved on the necklace."

Darien looked at her skeptical.

Darien:"Prove it."

Jenny looked down at her hand before she looked up at him smiling.

Jenny:"Dance with your heart to the stars where love awaits for you with open arms."

Darien's smile slowly faded as Greg, Ken, Chad and Andrew looked at each other surprised before they walked over to the table.

Jenny:"I'm right, right? I knew it! Well, what are you waiting for? Kiss me!"

She ran up to Darien before Andrew and Greg stopped her and pushed her away.

Darien:"No, no, no. We're gonna dance first."

Jenny looked at him surprised.

Jenny:"What? But you said we only needed to know what was on the neckace. Plus, I'm not warmed up. And there's no music."

Darien smirked as he stood up.

Darien:"Well, if you were the one, you wouldn't need music. Sorry, Jenny."

He tried to walk away when Jenny pushed him back against the table.

Jenny:"Wait. I don't need music."

Darien stood up as she backed away a little and yelled:

"I love to dance and sing!"

Andrew:"Are you kidding me?"

Jenny began to sing as she began to dance around like if she had to go to the bathroom.

Jenny:"~Oh, babe, you want it like that

You want it like this

I just lose control when I'm dancing.

I love it so much.

Oh, baby

Come on.

Like that You like it like that~"

As she sung, Darien could only watch so much as she closed her eyes. He and his friends snuck away as people in the cafeteria began to laugh and take videos or pictures of Jenny.

Greg:"What is with her?"

~•~

Outside the school, Serena and her friends sat in Lita's orange van as they ate frozen yogurt.

Mina:"How dare they hold that tape against you?"

Lita:"You were 11."

Serena:"What do I do? I don't want Darien to think I'm Little Miss Stalker."

Amy:"You and Darien connected out there."

Raye:"Even if he sees the tape, he's not gonna think you're a crazy stalker... I hope."

She said before she ate more of her frozen yongurt as Serena looked out the window.

Serena:"I feel nauseous."

~•~

Chad:"All right, dude?"

Darien:"Yeah, fine."

He said as he placed some money in a soda vending machine. Jena stood a few feet away taking deep breaths. Darien reached down to the opening when his soad came out and nearly missed Jena as she threw herself in front of the machine.

Darken:"Whoa. Um... Awkward."

Jena:"Ready to meet your mystery girl?"

Chad, Greg, Ken and Andrew grunted as Darien said:

"Of course, you know what on the necklace too."

They began to walk away when Jena grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

Jena:"God, no. But I'm the real freaking one. And I freaking love you and you just better freaking love me back... because I'm the freaking one, you freak."

Darien just stared at her a little scared.

Darien:""Way, way, way deep inside... I'm sure you're a lovely person."

He began to back away.

Jena:"I can prove I'm the one."

She tossed her bag to the side.

Jena:"Through dance."

She began to dance in an odd way before Darien rolled his eyes. He turned around and walked away with his friends as other students laughed and began to take videos of Jena causing her to stop.

Jena:"What? Okay, if this shows up on TMZ, my attorneys will eat you all for lunch. Literally."


	11. Chapter 11

Mina smiled at Serena and said:

"You should talk to him. Love can bring any man... Oh, look!"

She and the others squealed causing Serena to cover her ears as Darien, Andrew, Chad, Greg, and Ken walked pass the van.

Andrew:"We'll check a couple parties. I'll call if we get a lead."

Raye:"It's show time."

Lita:"You can do this."

Serena gave a nod after removing her hands from her ears.

Serena:"I can do it."

Mina:"Yeah."

Serena:"Okay..."

She was about to opened the door when she chickened out and turned to her friends smiling.

Serena:"Wait, let's go get some food."

Raye, Mina, Lita and Amy:"No."

~•~

Darien sighed as he walked up to how silver mustang.

Darien:"I'm done with this. There's no... Ridiculous."

Serena walked up to the car as he unlocked it.

Serena:"Darien?"

Darien and his friends all turned to her.

Darien:"Yeah."

She looked down shyly before she looked up.

Serena:"I have something important to tell you."

Andrew:"Oh, hey. You work for Susan, right?"

Seren:"What? No, no, that's..."

Darien chuckled and said:

"You had shrimp in your hair."

Serena blushed at the memory.

Serena:"Well, no. No, I mean, yes, that was me, but that's not what I wanted to tell you. Um, I'm..."

Darien sighed and turned to his friends as he said, cutting her off.

Darien:"Susan is relentless. Jenny, Jen and now her."

He turned to Serena who kept quiet.

Darien:" Look, I'm looking for somebody and I don't have the time right now to talk. I gotta go, I'm sorry. But it was nice seeing you."

He climbed into the car with his friends as Serena looked down at the ground before she backed away. She slowly walked back to the van where her friends where watching with sad expressions. As Darien and his friends drove off, Jena and Jenny popped out from behind a car as Jena pulled her cellphone.

"Yes. Hello? Okay. Could you please connect me to the YouTube? No, you don't understand. I have..."

Serena was up to the passenger side of the van as her friends looked at her.

Serena:"I told you."

Mina:"Oh, my God."

Lita:"He blew you off?"

Serena looked away as she looked down at the ground.

Serena:"People like me don't belong with people like him anyway. Whatever."

She began to walk away before her friends exchanged worried glances.

~•~

The next morning, Serena was woke up by the sound of Susan paging her.

Serena:"Damn."

She covered her face with her pillow to drown out the noise before she heard Susan.

Susan:"Serena, I need you to finalize the menu for the girls' party. And have Dr. Woo move up my high colonic to this afternoon. I'm feeling blocked. Have your sisters' moved up too."

Serena removed the pillow from her face and paged Susan back.

Serena:"What else do I have to live for?"

She moved away and sat down on the bed, remembering the events that happened the other day.

Susan:"That's the spirit, sweetie."

~•~

Music could be heard from inside the mansion as people arrived with gifts. Susan wore a zebra print outfit as she sang on a small stage.

Susan:"_Hold on_

_Then I hear your phone a-ringing_

_Just waiting for your voice to come on_

_Come on._"

No one payed any attention to her as they all went on about their own buisness.

Susan:"Come on, pay attention to me. Look at me. This is a treat for you."

Serena walked around in her grey maid outfit with a tray in her hands as she was handing out crab cakes to the guests.

Serena:"Oh, here. Crab cakes Anyone?"

She walked pass the door as Raye, Mina, Amy and Lita walked into the mansion smiling.

Serena:"Hey. What are you doing here?"

Amy:"Oh, We're here to help."

Serena smiled at them feeling happy that they do so much for her.

Serena:"I love you."

Amy, Lita, Mina and Raye:"We know."

Serena giggled as she handed Raye the tray.

Serena:"Here. Start serving there."

She pointed to the right. And turned to Lita, Mina and Amy.

Serena:"We'll get the rest."

Girls:"Okay."

Raye walked away as Amy, Lita and Mina followed Serena to the kitchen to get the other trays.


	12. Chapter 12

Susan kept singing but no one payed attention to her until she looked a guy who walked passed her who completely ignored her.

Susan:"Hey, bro. Hey, bro."

Raye walked up to a man in a suit and held the tray up.

Raye:"You want a crab cake?"

The man smiled and took one just as the front door opened. Chad, Andrew, Greg and Ken walked into the mansion as Mina, Amy and Lita caught up with Raye and they began to dance togather. Chad closed the door as Ken talked on the phone with Darien who was parked out front.

Ken:"Yeah, the whole school is here. Just give us 20 minutes, we're gonna find your girl, all right?"

He paused as they spotted Raye, Mina, Lita and Amy all dancing together. They smiled as Ken said into his cell:

"Gotta call you back."

He hug up and they walked up to the girls as Susan yelled at a girl who was talking on her own cell.

Susan:"Hey, it's a party. Get off the phone."

The girl looked away ignoring her as the guys stood behind Serena's friends.

Andrew:"Nice dance moves."

Raye, Mina, Amy and Lita turned to them and giggled and they all chuckled.

Chad:"You know, those hair highlights look very familiar."

The girls smiled at them before Ken said:

"You might not recognize us

without our suits."

The girls giggled as Mina said:

"The what?"

Chad:"You know, Prince dance. You can't forget the prince dance."

He said as they all began to dance the same moves from the black and white ball. The girls giggled and shook their heads.

Lita:"Oh, sorry, no. No."

Andrew:"No?"

Ken:"We're Darien Shields's best friends."

MinaOh. Is that supposed to impress us?"

Chad:"Ah, you are our mystery girls. We knew it."

They all laughed before Andrew turned serious.

Andrew:"Hey, is your friend here?

Amy:"What, Serena? Yeah, she's here."

Greg:"Can you go get her? We're gonna call Darien. We have to hook them up. He is in love."

The girls stared at the surprised.

Mina:"Seriously?"

Andrew:"Yeah."

Raye:"Seriously?"

Ken:"Yeah."

The girls exchanged smiled before Lita turned to them.

Lita:"Awesome, we'll be right back. Okay."

Ken:"Okay.

The girl's ran off before Andrew pulled his cellphone out. Darien sat in his car across the street, tapping his fingers when his phone went off. He checked the ID and answered.

Darien:"What up?"

Andrew:"Why does it sound like you're frowning? You better not be frowning."

Chad took the phone from Andrew and put it on speaker.

Chad:"What did we tell you What's your name?"

Darien:"We're not playing..."

Chad:"We do it until you cheer up. What's your name?"

Darien:"Darien Shields."

Ken:"Who keeps it funky?"

Darien:"Darien Shields."

Greg:"Right."

Chad:"And who keeps it real?"

Darien:"Darien Shields."

Chad:"Darien Shields keeps it real, are we right?"

Darien chuckled as he shook his head.

Darien:"You're stupid is what you guys are."

Chad:"Darien Shields, let us hear you screaming."

Darien:"I'm in front of her house."

Ken:"We know, but scream it out loud."

Darien:"Darien Shields!"

Andrew:"Darien Shields, that's right."

Chad:"Look. All evidence indicates that your girl is in the spot."

Darien:"For real?"

Ken:"Your girl's inside. Come on."

Darien:"Copy that."

He hung up and climbed out of the car. Andrew took his phone back as Jenny and Jena came walking down the stairs as they were escorted.

Susan:"There's my girls, see?"

Jenny reached over and yanked on Jena's hair which caused people to laugh.

Jena:"Ow!"

Susan:"Chins up. Chins up. Tummies in."


	13. Chapter 13

Brooke sat on the couch as the twins walked up to her after their grand enterance. Brooke stood up and shooed away the guy who was fanning her before she gave the twins air kisses.

Brooke:"Oh. Happy birthday."

Jenny:"Thanks."

Darien walked in at the same time and Susan walked up to him as he closed the door. He was about to walk further into the mansion when she stopped him.

Susan:"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop right there, Mr Man."

She smiled and giggled as she pointed her mic to him.

Susan:"I'm the one, Darien Shields. So let's duet."

Darien just stared at her as she laughed.

Susan:"You know, duet? You get it? Duet. Do a duet with me."

Darien looked away from her as he smiled.

Darien:"Um, not if the human race depended on it."

He walked passed her as she blinked before she turned to him glaring.

Susan:"Well, that's rude. Now, I wouldn't do a duet with you, mister... if we were the last two people alive, okay? And the world was taken over by apes... and we were the only two with opposable thumbs... I still wouldn't."

Everyone turned to look at her as she spoke into the mic before Darien walked away completely. Serena was serving a couple as Raye and Lita ran up to her.

Serena:"Crab cakes?"

Raye yanked her attention away as Lita smiled at Serena.

Raye:"It's fate."

Serena:"What?"

Lita:"He's here. Now's your chance."

They dragged Serena to where Darien was talking to his friends.

Greg:"We don't know what she's wearing. We just know that she's here."

Darien looked around as he placed his hands into his pocket.

Darien:"I'm a little nervous, guys."

Serena stood a few feet away from them with her friends as Mina and Raye fixed her hair a little.

Amy:"Go and talk to him."

SerenaFine, okay, I'll go."

She took in a deep breath and began to walk over to them.

Mina:"Go, go, go."

Andrew, Chad, Ken and Greg walked away, leaving Darien standing alone. He looked around before Serena walked up to him.

Darien:"Oh, hey."

Serena:"Um... Crab cake?"

She held the tray up to him causing Raye, Mina, Lita and Amy facepalmed as Chad, Andrew, Ken and Greg stood behind them.

Mina:"I knew we should have taken the tray from her."

Darien:"Thanks."

He took a crab cake from the tray as Brooke, Jenny and Jena glared at Serena. Darien smiled a little before he turned serious.

Darien:"Can I ask you a question?"

Serena:"Sure."

Darien:"Have you seen a girl here that can dance like you've never seen a girl dance before?"

Serena took in a deep breath before she sighed and looked in right in the eyes.

Serena:"Actually, Darien, yes."

Darien smiled before she continued.

Serena:"It's funny because you're looking..."

_"I love you so much, Darien. And you are totally kissable. This is for you."_

Everyone turned to the living room where the video tape of Serena danceing was being played. People watched as they began to laugh. Serena began to tear up as Brooke, Jenny and Jena looked at her and began to imitate and mock her. Chad couldn't help laugh before Raye hit him in the chest and Andrew hit him over the head.

Brooke:"Bock Bock."

Serena:"This can't be happening."

Darien looked at her then at the tape as a guy began to dance around the same way. He turned back to Serena and blinked.

Darien:"Is... Is that you?"

Serena turned away and ran to her friends. She handed the tray to Lita before ran out of the mansion crying.

Darien:"No, it's okay."

He looked down at the ground before he turned back to Brooke, Jenny and Jena and glared at them before he turned away from the sight.

~•~

Serena ran into her bedroom and slammed the door shut before she ran to her bed. She removed her maid outfit and threw it to the ground as she cried. She sniffed and wipped her eyes as she stared at her lap.

She looked up and she quickly grabbed a light pink short dress and white leggings, changed, grabbed her ipod and an old CD player before she ran out of her bedroom to the back of the house. She set the CD player on a table next to the pool, plugged in her ipod before she hit play and the same tango music began to play on full blast.

Inside people heard the music but choose to ignore it. Darien walked around as he heard the music before he turned to his friends.

Darien:"You guys hear that?"

Ken:"Yeah."

They all walked to the back door that lead to the backyard. Darien moved aside the curtins and saw Serena outside standing behind the CD player. Darien stared surprised before he turned to the guys and Lita, Amy, Mina and Raye.

Darien:"Uh... I'll be right back."

He turned away and opened the door as the girl's hugged each other and their guys as the guys exchanged high fives


	14. Chapter 14

Darien slowly closed the door before he slowly walked up to Serena. She didn't say a word as he stood in front of her.

Darien:"You're the one."

Serena:"..."

Reached into his pocket, he pulled out her crescent moon necklace.

Darien:"I think this is yours."

He slowly walked over to her and gently clasped the necklace around her neck before she turned to him, she remained quiet. Darien stared but smiled softly before he frowned.

Darien:"You tried to tell me at school too... and I was a jerk to you."

Serena stayed quiet before she looked down.

Darien:"Wow, you're the one. I actually found you. This is amazing."

Serena slowly looked up at him before he stared rubbing his arms and looked at her.

Darien:"It's cold, huh?"

He noticed she wasn't wearing a jacket before he began to remove his own.

Darien:"Hey, um... Take my jacket."

Serena:"No."

Darien:"No, really."

He placed his jacket over Serena's shoulders as she looked down before she looked up at him.

Serena:"You don't have to pretend like you like me. I've had enough charity to last a lifetime."

Darien:"Who said anything about charity? I've been going crazy looking for you. I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Serena blinked as he smiled at her.

Darien."The way that we moved together."

Serena looked away and held the jacket close.

Serena:"Well, my mom was a dancer. So I guess it's in my blood."

Darien smiled as she smiled a little and looked up at him before he cleared his throat.

Darien:"So you really think I'm totally kissable?"

Serena blushed as she stuttered and looked away.

Serena:"W-What? No, that was... That was... I was a kid. I didn't... Pff. No."

Darien:"Ha-ha. That's too bad. I thought it was cool."

Darien chuckled as Serena playfully slapped him on the arm.

Darien:"Wow, I... I know I barely know you... but... Can I...? I wanna take you out, Serena."

Serena smiled shyly as she opened her mouth to respond when Susan opened the back door and yelled.

Susan:"Serena, get in here."

Serena sighed as she removed his jacket and handed it back to him.

Serena:"And that's my cue."

She began to walked away holding her necklace close before Darien stopped her.

Darien:"Wait, you gonna give me an answer?"

Serena turned to him before she looked down. She looked back at him smiling.

Serena:"Yes."

She walked away and headed back into the mansion before Darien smiled and headed back to his car.

~•~

The next morning, Serena woke up smiling as her alarm woke her. She turned her alarm off before her hand wondered to her necklace that was still clasped around her neck. She sat up and crossed out the date on her calendar that was circled in before she went to pick up her mail. Once she had her mail in her hand, she returned to her room and got ready for school before she let out a loud scream and skated out the door in a matter of seconds. She skated to school before she skated up to the front door and down the hallway, trying to find her friends or Darien. She looked around before she spotted Darien coming out of the main office.

Serena:"Darien!"

She skated up to him, nearly knocking him down as she tried to stop.

Dariwn:"Whoa. Hey, Tony Hawk, slow down. You know you're in a hallway."

Serena smiled as she picked up her skatebored and both began to walk down the hallway.

Serena:"Guess who has an audition for the Manhattan Academy of Performing Arts. Me, that's who. They narrowed the applicants, from 100 to 20 and that means I'm in the top twenty and someone's gonna call, let me know when my audition is. I'm so close I can feel it. My gosh, Serena, breathe."

Darien chuckled as she took deep breaths.

Darien:"Breathe. Breathe. Serena, that's amazing. That's amazing."

He hugged her close and kissed her head before he turned to hed.

Darien:"Wow. Hey, you want me to show you some moves? Uh... For your audition. I can help you practice."

Serena smiled as she gave a nod as she thought about the offer.

Serena."I might be into that."

Darien:"You might be into that?

Serena giggled as she school bell ran before she turned to him.

Serena."Meet me tomorrow."

She ran to class as Darien walked away smiling to himself.


End file.
